


Wanna Film a Porno?

by kimberlyeab



Category: Original Work
Genre: Camgirl, Erotica, F/F, OnlyFans, Porn, Sex Work, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Teresa and Elizabeth are broke lesbians in COVID-era Canada. And what do two attractive young women do when the CERB payments stop?Make an OnlyFans, of course!It can't be that hard, right?...Right?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth groaned, rubbing her temple between her forefinger and thumb. She stared intently at her computer screen and didn’t seem even remotely pleased by what she saw.

“Something the matter, babe?” Teresa asked.

She stirred around her breakfast cereal while her girlfriend threw up her hands, taking a reluctant bite. The thing that sucked most about being in her mid-twenties was the fact that she had to replace frosted flakes with plain old boring corn flakes.

“I forgot about our water bill,” Elizabeth grumbled, taking a sip of coffee.

Well actually the breakfast cereal situation was the second worst thing she had to deal with. The first would be the whole mountain of bills she had to deal with every month. Who knew growing up would be so fucking expensive?

“Do we have enough to cover it?” Teresa asked.

Elizabeth nodded slowly. “But between rent and our bills we’ve blown through most of our EI cheques.” She sighed. “Fuck, I don’t want to keep using credit cards to buy groceries.”

“Well, I mean, we’ve been doing what we can, babe,” Teresa explained. “But without CERB we need to do this kind of shit.”

“Fucking cheap ass Liberals,” Elizabeth grumbled.

She ran a hand through her sea of messy blue hair, clutching a fistful as she growled in frustration. A moment went by, then she snapped her gaze back to Teresa, staring her down with her aqua-tinted eyes.

“We need to find some kind of side gig,” Elizabeth said.

Teresa nodded. “Needing to find one and actually finding one are two separate things, babe.”

Elizabeth worked her jaw before slowly shaking her head. She finally let go of her hair, mere moments away from actually pulling out a clump.

“Maybe we can find something online?” she suggested. “We could get into podcasting?”

Teresa snorted. “Babe, when this pandemic hit, Amazon sold out of podcasting microphones. I think the market is already oversaturated with new talent. Plus, what would we even talk about?”

“Books, history, food?” Elizabeth offered, flicking her wrist towards the screen.

“Might be something to look into but podcasting isn’t the easy route to fame and fortune that you think it’s going to be,” Teresa said. “It’s like Youtube, you need luck and connections.”

She reached out, resting an olive-coloured hand atop of Elizabeth’s pale counterpart.

Elizabeth shook her head and huffed. it would seem that not even Teresa’s calming touch had an effect upon her.

“How many Twitter followers do we have between us?” she asked.

“Well, I have about three-hundred on my main,” Teresa answered. “And six hundred on my AD. Then I think you have about two hundred on your account?”

Elizabeth brightened, yanking her hand away and quickly typing. “That’s it!”

“What’s it?” Teresa asked, taking another bite of cereal. “A couple hundred followers is nice babe but we’re not exactly going to break the bank with it. Plus, I don’t really want to e-beg unless we really have to. Everyone is hurting and at least we’re making rent.”

“No but six hundred followers on your AD could be worth something,” Elizabeth murmured under her breath. She clicked the enter key and whistled. “Fuck babe you take some really hot photos.”

Teresa grinned from ear to ear. “Hell yeah, I do.”

“Maybe we could…” Elizabeth bit her lip. “I mean if you’re comfortable with the idea. Maybe we could, you know?”

“Create an OnlyFans account?” Teresa asked, barely even phased as she scooped up the last mouthful of milk and cereal. “I’ve thought about it once or twice.”

“You have?” Elizabeth asked.

Teresa nodded, popping the spoon into her mouth.

Elizabeth glanced at her. “Then why didn’t you?”

“I’m terrible at marketing myself,” Teresa explained. “No idea how to put together promo content and what not? Just felt like a whole lot of work that wasn’t really worth the time when we were on CERB.”

“Well, I have a diploma in video making,” Elizabeth said. She shook her head. “Why did we never talk about this before?”

Teresa shrugged. “Not really something I thought was important enough to bring up. If I wanted to actually do it, then I would’ve talked to you about it.” She smirked. “So, I’m guessing that you want to try making some OnlyFans content?”

“I mean…” Elizabeth sighed. “You’re hot, you call me hot…”

“Because you are hot,” Teresa said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “But we’re two hot young women, we have a good amount of equipment to work with, and we have a professional-grade camera. Maybe this could be our gold mine?”

“I wouldn’t hold your breath,” Teresa chided. “You know Stephanie?”

“The girl who used to work at your restaurant when it was still open?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yeah, well she had an account.” Teresa motioned with her spoon. “And you’d say she was pretty hot, right?”

Elizabeth nodded.

“Well…” Teresa frowned. “Went at it for about a month and only managed to get half a dozen fans. It’s like podcasting. Oversaturated market and you either need to be extremely lucky or extremely talented if you want to make it.” She snorted. “Hell, you probably need to be both.”

“But we’re really hot,” Elizabeth whined.

Teresa smirked. “We are but maybe you should taper your expectations. That’s all I’m saying. Us being extremely hot is important but it’s not the only piece of the puzzle.”

Elizabeth sighed, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand as she lazily looked at the monitor. She dug her fingers into her complexion, obviously mulling the idea over. Finally, she looked back up at Teresa.

“No harm in trying?” she asked.

Teresa shrugged. “Just as long as you’re willing to call it quits if it obviously isn’t working.”

She got up and made her way towards the sink, spritzing some soap into her bowl and starting to scrub it clean. As she did this, she glanced at her girlfriend’s monitor, noticing that she’d moved over to the fabled site.

“And most importantly,” Teresa said. “Are you comfortable making this kind of content?”

“I mean…” Elizabeth sighed. “I sometimes end up in your AD account. It can be fun!”

“There’s a difference between the occasional cameo and ending up creating your own content babe,” Teresa said. “If this does work, you’ll have hundreds of strangers looking at your nudes on the internet. Are you comfortable with that?”

“That’s…” Elizabeth shuddered and let out a content sigh. “That’s actually kind of hot…”

“Oh right, I forgot that you’re a massive fucking pervert.” Teresa sighed. “Alright, make yourself an account and I’ll do mine later.”

“Do we need separate accounts?” Elizabeth asked.

Teresa nodded. “They need to verify our photo IDs before we can make content.”

Elizabeth blinked. “Wait, they're going to want to see my photo ID? Isn’t that a little…”

“Got to prove you’re over eighteen somehow,” Teresa explained. “Plus, they’ll need it so they can do wire transfers to our bank. Remember, Paypal is a little bitch when it comes to sex work.”

Elizabeth pursed her lips and got up, making her way over to her purse. “Well, I’m not going to let something like that get in the way of a good thing.”

* * *

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Elizabeth roared.

Teresa smirked, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror as she brushed away at her teeth. Her brown eyes twinkled with a playful coyness as she knew exactly what was wrong with her girlfriend.

“They denied my application again,” Elizabeth huffed, stomping her way to their bedroom and back towards her purse. “Apparently my photo ID was too blurry on the last photo. Such fucking…”

She grumbled a few more choice curse words under her breath. Though they were too faint for Teresa to hear through the closed door.

Teresa spit out her toothpaste, washing it down the drain. “Babe, please let me review your application before you send it in again.”

“Fine!” Elizabeth shouted, stomping back. “I’ve never seen a website with such a stupid sign-up process in my life.” She growled. “I’m twenty-four, I have a photo of my ID that shows I’m twenty-four, who cares if I block out like a single pixel on that ID with my hair when I’m taking a selfie.”

Teresa smirked, grabbing a brush and combing it through her black hair.

She was a bit of a butch with a strong physique, arm hair, and a nose ring that the femmes in her life absolutely adored. Her hair was cropped short which made taking care of it way easier than when she tried to be a girly girl. Just a couple quick strokes and a dash of product and she was done.

“I want to know what magic voodoo shit you used to get your application approved so fast,” Elizabeth grumbled.

Teresa gave herself one final look in the mirror. She shot herself a pair of finger guns and clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth to cock them.

_Damn she was hot._

She slipped out of the washroom, making her way towards the kitchen of their little one-bedroom apartment.

“Like I said,” she explained. “A lot of this website is luck and that starts with the verification process.”

Elizabeth was seated at the table, holding a copy of her photo ID beside her head and flashing her phone a smile. She then took a photo and immediately looked at the picture she had just taken. Her expression fell to frustration.

“Too blurry,” she grumbled. “Stupid shaky hands.”

Teresa held out her hand. “Pass me the camera babe and let me take it.”

Elizabeth sighed and surrendered it to her.

Teresa pressed a finger against the button on the back, unlocking it. She’d never had a girlfriend who trusted her with her phone’s passcode before. Let alone one who allowed her fingerprint to work. But Elizabeth was different and it was lowkey kind of nice.

She scrolled over to the camera and put her girlfriend’s face into frame.

“Move the card about an inch away from your head,” Teresa instructed.

Elizabeth did so.

“And your thumb is covering the corner, could you try…” Teresa nodded as Elizabeth adjusted her grip. Finally, she snapped the photo. “And that should be…” She checked it. “Good!”

She then handed the phone back to Elizabeth who plugged it into her computer. It took a moment to connect but she copied over the photo and placed it into the application form for what was probably the seventh or eighth time.

“Does this look good?” Elizabeth asked, leaning back.

Teresa peered over her shoulder, resting a hand upon it. She hummed to herself before shaking her head.

“Change your social media account to your Facebook,” she explained.

Elizabeth cocked a brow. “You want me to use my Facebook? Won’t that kind of dox me for…”

“Just use it for the verification process. It has your full name while your Twitter does not.” She gently kneaded into her girlfriend’s tension. “After you’ve been verified, change it to the Twitter you plan to use for promoting your content.”

“Are you sure?” Elizabeth asked, biting her lip.

Gods, she really was such a nervous little creature; so impossibly tense.

“That’s what I did,” Teresa explained.

Elizabeth paused for a moment before sighing and taking Teresa’s advice. She quickly copied over her Facebook’s URL, punching it into her OnlyFans’ application. Then she paused and looked up at Teresa who merely nodded, giving silent permission to submit it.

“And now we wait,” Teresa said. She patted Elizabeth gently on the shoulder. “We’ll get it eventually, babe.”

“I hope so,” Elizabeth grumbled.

Teresa let her hand linger upon Elizabeth’s shoulder. She bit her lip, wondering what she could possibly do to help. There was still that lingering tension in her girlfriend. The slight knitting of her brow as her expression remained needlessly dark.

Teresa slipped her hand away from Elizabeth’s shoulder, instead cupping her chin. She used her grip to tilt her girlfriend’s gaze upwards, forcing her to look her in the eye.

“Hey babe,” she said, smirking. “How about you and me get a little bit of pre-production practice in?”

Elizabeth blushed. “What did you have in mind?”

“You know… I feel like your tongue work has gotten pretty lazy as of late.” Teresa gently stroked Elizabeth’s cheek with a single finger. “I think you could benefit from a little…” She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “ _Discipline_.”

And just like that the anxiety, the worries, faded away, replaced by a dopey little smile and a very pronounced blush that threatened to ignite Elizabeth’s face.

“I’d like that,” she whispered. “I’d like that a lot.”

“But,” Teresa said, leaning closer and brushing her lips against Elizabeth’s ear. She dropped her voice to a breathy whisper. “That would also mean that you need to leave the computer. Can’t very well be worshipping me if you’re busy worrying about your application.” She chuckled, sending an airy burst of breath rolling across her lover’s skin. “After all, I expect nothing less than your complete and utter devotion.”

Before Elizabeth could respond, Teresa took the edge of her earlobe between her teeth and ever so carefully nipped it. At the same time, her hand slipped away from Elizabeth’s chin. Instead, she cupped her throat. She didn’t apply even a hint of pressure, merely resting her fingers against those two precious arteries. She presented the threat without actually following through with it.

“Do you think you could endure that?” Teresa asked, allowing herself a predatory smile.

Elizabeth attempted to nod but Teresa’s hand denied her the option. Instead, she squeaked, surrendering a meek, _“yes.”_

Teresa drew away, placing her hand upon the back of Elizabeth’s chair and dragging it away from the kitchen table. “Then let’s take this to the bedroom.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Elizabeth whispered.

Now that Teresa could get a good look at Elizabeth’s face, she saw the way her crimson blush just dominated her complexion. She was as red as a beet, her eyes wide with a half-panicked, half-lustful quality.

A few choice words, a gentle bite, and cradling her throat. That’s all it took to turn her girlfriend into her dopey little plaything.

As Elizabeth stood up, Teresa confirmed that she was in fact turned-on as there was a cute little girl bulge in the front of her jeans. One of the best parts about dating a trans girl was how adorable that little bulge was. An adorable beacon that betrayed that she was doing a good job of bullying her poor little femme.

Teresa made her way out of the kitchen and moved towards the bedroom. She checked to make sure that Elizabeth was following. Though she seemed to have finally offered her a more enticing proposition than simply staring at her computer and waiting for a potential confirmation email.

Elizabeth almost looked like a golden retriever puppy. She was so adorable, probably running a mental gauntlet as she tried to figure out what her girlfriend had in store for her.

_Would she be expecting rope?_

_What about impact play?_

_Breathplay?_

As they crossed that short distance, to their bedroom, Teresa tried her best to put herself in Elizabeth’s shoes. After all, the best method of domming was to give your sub what they wanted, while also subverting their expectations to make it even better.

Though, it was extremely difficult for a stud such as herself to properly inhabit this submissive mindset. She wasn’t a sub after all. She was a dom, a top, through and through.

But still, she started to put together a half-decent scene in her mind. Just something easy to start their day off right.

Finally, they entered their bedroom and Teresa motioned towards the bed.

“Sit,” she commanded.

Her voice was firm but bore a flittering edge of playfulness.

“Yes, Miss Teresa,” Elizabeth said, plopping down upon the foot of the bed and resting her hands within her lap.

Teresa smirked as she approached their dresser, pulling it open and grabbing a plain-looking jewelry box. “Miss Teresa? You’re not even wearing your collar yet, kitten.”

“Y-you put me in a mood,” Elizabeth whined. “You even gave me a boner.”

“Did I now?” Teresa asked, approaching the bed. “I barely even noticed. Poor girl has gotten so small with all those hormones you’re taking. I bet you can barely even get her up nowadays.” She snorted and flashed her girlfriend a predatory grin. “Thankfully, I found that fun little g-spot.”

She stood before Elizabeth, holding the jewelry box between them. They both knew what was inside, but the moment was important, part of their ceremony.

Teresa opened it carefully, presenting a bubblegum pink collar upon a plush velvety pillow. The collar had a single silvery ring with an adorable little emerald tag dangling from it. In all honesty, it was probably the priciest piece of clothing either of them owned. But it was okay because unlike expensive dresses or office clothes, this was used on a nearly daily basis.

Teresa carefully took the collar out of the box. She very gently unlatched the back, allowing it to slip open.

“Do you mind?” she asked.

Elizabeth nodded and grabbed her hair, pulling it out of the way. She then looked at the collar.

“Do you know what this is?” Teresa asked.

Of course, she did. But the script was predetermined and a part of the ceremony.

“It’s a collar,” Elizabeth answered.

“Not just any collar, kitten,” Teresa said, using her free hand to stroke her cheek. “It’s _your_ collar. But more than that, it’s a symbol.”

Elizabeth nodded.

Teresa continued, “It symbolizes the trust you put in me when we make love like this. And it symbolizes that you know that I will never hurt you…” She paused, working her jaw. “Well, never hurt you in a manner that you wouldn’t enjoy.” She shook her head and snorted. “Anyways, it also displays that you have all of the power going forward.”

“I do?” Elizabeth asked.

“You do,” Teresa answered. “Because with one little word you have the power to remove that collar. And with it, I’ll know that I have misused or abused your trust. That means I will be extra careful when taking care of you.” She bit her lip. “So, with that in mind, do you accept this collar, kitten?”

Elizabeth smirked. “I do.”

Teresa carefully pulled it around her throat, clasping it closed in the back. For good measure, she wedged a pair of fingers between the material and Elizabeth’s skin, proving that there was enough space for her comfort.

They looked at each other. There was a latent and subtle electricity that seemed to course between them. It made the hairs on the back of Teresa’s neck stand up and fed into her desire to take care of her girlfriend.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Teresa whispered.

Elizabeth grinned. “I love you too.”

“Do you know what else this collar means?” Teresa asked, carefully hooking a finger through the ring on the front.

The seriousness of her prior speech had disappeared, a teasing edge entering her voice.

Elizabeth bit her lip. “What’s that?”

“It means that I am going to absolutely ruin your tight little pussy,” Teresa said.

She dipped forwards and pressed her lips forcefully against Elizabeth’s own. It took only a moment for their mouth to part and their tongues to take advantage of this new situation. She was forceful with her kiss, leaning into Elizabeth. Her tongue explored her girlfriend’s mouth like a voyager, making itself at home.

While they kissed, Teresa slowly pushed Elizabeth onto her back. She slipped a hand under Elizabeth’s shirt, gliding it across her soft belly. She didn’t stop until she was prodding at her girlfriend’s bra with a pair of fingers.

Only then did their kiss break as Teresa drew away, grinning from ear to ear.

Elizabeth looked so wonderfully flustered, her face beet red and gaze flinching away from Teresa’s own.

“Nuh uh,” Teresa chastised. “You’re going to look me in the eye while I’m ruining you. Do you understand me?”

Elizabeth made a distressed little noise. Though she nodded and forced her gaze back, looking Teresa right in the eye.

Teresa smiled down at her, finally slipping the tip of two fingers under Elizabeth’s bra. Her breast was so soft and even the barest touch was enough to make her shiver. Just another little wonder that was brought to you by the magic of estradiol.

Two fingertips were not enough for Teresa though as she allowed her entire hand to slip underneath. She cupped Teresa’s breast, gently kneading into it. Every little stroke and motion edged forth a beautiful little moan from her plaything.

“You’re such a good girl,” Teresa whispered. “Able to look me in the eye as I play with your tits.” She grinned. “You really do have fantastic boobs, babe.”

Elizabeth quivered. “T-thanks, I grew them myself.”

She looked like she was about to say something else but that’s when Teresa gently pinched her nipple.

If her breasts were sensitive, her nipples were even more so. Even just lightly fondling one of them was enough to make Elizabeth moan. But pinching it produced its own wonderful series of noises.

Elizabeth yelped loudly, gasping as her back jerked away from the sheets.

“Fuck,” she hissed.

Teresa smirked and kissed her on the cheek. “You make such adorable noises, babe.”

She gently massaged the nipple between her forefinger and thumb, tweaking it like the volume knob on a radio. Which was an apt way of putting it as Elizabeth’s voice grew louder and louder. She sang her praise liberally, her eyes closing.

Normally Teresa would be displeased with such defiance but she decided to let it slide just this once.

Eventually, she grew quite bored of this song. So, she pulled back, giving her girlfriend a little bit of room upon the bed.

“Take your shirt off,” she instructed.

Elizabeth did so, grabbing the bottom and peeling it off in one smooth motion.

Teresa nodded and gave silent approval for her to continue.

So, Elizabeth went to work on removing her bra. Both articles of clothing ended up upon the floor in a heap.

Teresa made a pleasured little noise at seeing her girlfriend’s nudity. She reached over and lightly fondled her girlfriend’s breasts. After a few seconds of this, she looked her in the eye and offered a coy little smile as she flicked one of her nipples. This of course earned her another little gasp.

“So sensitive,” she teased. “God, maybe I should just grab some nipple clamps. See what kind of noises you would make with those on. Would you like that, babe?”

Elizabeth bit her lip. “M-maybe?”

Teresa drew away from Elizabeth and slid off of the bed, making her way toward their dresser. She opened the top drawer, humming as she looked at their meagre collection of sex toys. It took a moment but she found what she was looking for, grabbing a pair of delicate-looking clamps.

They weren’t the highest quality model but they would get the job done.

“Sit up,” Teresa ordered.

When she turned around, Elizabeth had already done so. Her perky little boobs looked so wonderful as they bounced.

Elizabeth was biting her lip, planting her hands against the quilt. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

“Something the matter?” Teresa asked.

Elizabeth gave her head a slight shake. “Just a weird thought is all.”

“Well, I’m ordering you to vocalize it,” Teresa said, a dangerous edge entering her voice.

“It’s just…” Elizabeth sighed. “Just wondering if we might want to invest in a few more sex toys. You know, if we’re serious about this thing.”

Teresa shrugged. “I mean even if we weren’t getting into OnlyFans, I’d still say we should. I could always use more things to torture you with.” She beamed. “Like one of those plasma wands. Fuck, those look like fun.” She then grinned wider. “Or hemp rope! Babe! We should do shibari!”

“Do you even know how?” Elizabeth asked.

“I mean I could learn,” Teresa said. “I think you’d look really adorable if you were strung up from the ceiling.” She sat upon the edge of the bed, cupping Elizabeth’s crotch with a hand. “Maybe we could do it in the kitchen. Get a little bit of cream with my morning coffee?”

“I thought you drank it black,” Elizabeth whispered.

Teresa snorted. “Well, you don’t produce a whole lot of cream, babe.”

She held out the clamps, pinching one of them open as she brought it over to Elizabeth’s nipple.

Elizabeth instinctively drew in a breath, letting it out slowly as Teresa gently released the clamp. The pressure was enough to draw forth a tense little squeak.

“Not too tight?” Teresa asked.

Elizabeth quickly shook her head.

“Good,” Teresa added. “Just let me know if it starts to hurt, alright?”

She was quick with the other clamp, light pressing it down upon Elizabeth’s nipple. Her girlfriend made a noise that was halfway between a pleasured coo and a little muffled note of discomfort. It was music to Teresa’s ears.

Once the clamps were anchored in place, she hooked a finger around the chain and gave it a gentle tug. This only made Elizabeth’s voice so much sweeter, adding all sorts of interesting little noises into the mix.

“Such sensitive little things,” Teresa whispered, planting a kiss upon Elizabeth’s navel. “Hormones really are magic.”

Elizabeth’s only response was a singular ragged note.

Teresa used her other hand to reach for Elizabeth’s pants, groping at the zipper. She gripped it and clumsily drew it down. Underneath was a wonderful little bulge.

She grinned and planted another kiss, a little bit lower, tracing her way towards it.

“Do you want me to play with your hen, babe?” she asked.

Elizabeth nodded rapidly.

Teresa removed her hand, earning herself a desperate little noise. It was pitiful and sweet at the same time, making her smile grow.

“Now, now,” she chastised, “you and I both know that only girls who use their words get what they want. Now I’ll ask you again…” She reached inside of Elizabeth’s pants, placing her hand against her bulging panties. “Do you want me to play with your hen?”

“Yes!” Elizabeth hissed.

“Yes, what?” Teresa asked, cocking a brow.

Elizabeth started to whimper. “Yes, Miss Teresa, please play with my hen.”

“See, was that really so hard?” Teresa teased.

She slipped her hand inside of Elizabeth’s panties, wrapping her fingers around her girlfriend’s erection. It was already so hard, filling the palm of her hand nicely. She started to stroke it with great care. Back and forth, back and forth at a slow but steady tempo. It was a warm up, building to something greater.

“Does that feel nice?” Teresa asked.

Elizabeth nodded quickly, biting one of her fingers to hide her moans.

Teresa would not allow that to happen

She drew her hand away from the chain and drew her digits along Elizabeth’s soft belly. Her girlfriend snickered at the sensation, always being such a sensitive little creature.

All the while Teresa continued to gently stroke her, not going too hard or too soft. Her pace was just potent enough to keep her girlfriend’s rebellious little erection hard. Which was no easy feat when her testosterone levels could be measured in the fractions of a single digit.

Finally, her free hand rested against the waistline of Elizabeth’s pants.

“Would you mind?” Teresa asked.

Elizabeth moaned some inaudible response but lifted her hips away from the bed. This allowed Teresa to pull her pants off. It was clumsy but with enough grunts and hushed apologies she managed to get them around Elizabeth’s knees.

This left her completely exposed, her cute little dick standing high into the air. The tip of it glistened with a fat dollop of completely translucent pre.

“Absolutely adorable,” Teresa whispered, allowing her voice to get husky. “You’ve been such a good girl lately. And I honestly think that a good girl, like yourself, should be rewarded.”

She positioned herself at the foot of the bed, right between Elizabeth’s legs. Her girlfriend’s erection was right before her, such a tantalizing target. It was enough to make her lick her lips slowly, salivating like a wolf who’d just found a rabbit. There was something fun about drawing out the moment, watching the eager twinkle in Elizabeth’s eyes.

Teresa drew closer, trailing a series of gentle little kisses along Elizabeth’s inner thigh. They were so soft, and like everything else about her, they caused Elizabeth to make such adorable little noises.

This journey was a brief one as Teresa eventually found herself only a mere inch away from Elizabeth’s hen. She was so close that she could sense the flesh quiver under her warm breath as she exhaled. A smile formed on her lips as she heard Elizabeth draw in her own pent up little note of anticipation.

Teresa saw no reason to deny her further. She took the tip of Elizabeth’s erection between her lips and suckled upon it gently. If the breathing and tender kisses were enough to etch out a single note of pleasure, then this was surely enough to usher in a whole song.

Elizabeth moaned and panted and made all sorts of little squeaking sounds. She even allowed herself a few fleeting curse words. Their crudeness was such a nice juxtaposition to the adorable little sub who was currently at her mercy.

Teresa slowly started to circle her tongue around Elizabeth’s head. Her pace started slowly but gradually it grew in tandem with her comfort.

Eventually, after sating herself with the first inch of Elizabeth’s hen, she began to push deeper. Teresa had never had a particularly strong gag reflex. Though that wasn’t much of an issue when it came to her girlfriend. Her hen was so tender and small, maybe five inches at most.

She bobbed along swiftly, going a little deeper with each motion. It didn’t take long before her plush lips were pressed against Elizabeth’s pelvis and her entire erection was resting upon her palate.

Teresa lingered at the base, for a good while, slowly rolling her tongue around Elizabeth’s pride. Her girlfriend sang her praise quite liberally, her back arching and lifting away from the bed. As Teresa looked up, she saw that Elizabeth was clutching the sheets tightly, digging her fingers into the plush material.

Elizabeth’s breathing came out in terse little puffs, her desire for orgasm very clearly mounting. She barked out a tense note, something akin to laughter mixed with anxiety.

Teresa reached up and very carefully tapped her on the hip.

“Huh,” Elizabeth grumbled, sounding almost intoxicated. Then she noticed it. “Oh!”

She reached down and every so carefully interlaced her fingers with Teresa’s own. They squeezed one another’s hands. Their fingertips were positively electric, tingling with pent-up desire.

Teresa resumed her bobbing, growing a bit more confident with her rhythm. She glided up and down with more and more vigour. Her tempo was now swift and regular, and her eye was on the prize.

She circled her tongue around Elizabeth without any hint of fatigue. She was a woman on a mission and there would be nothing to stop her from accomplishing it. Elizabeth was stressed and she deserved to blow off some much-needed steam.

“Fuck,” Elizabeth whispered, shuddering softly. “Your mouth feels fantastic, babe.”

Teresa took the compliment and channeled it into her performance. Her head was positively a blur at this point, her pace incredibly swift and tongue refusing to wane. She could feel Elizabeth tense. She could feel her growing so incredibly close.

Her girlfriend was shivering and her voice was little more than hurried breathing intermingled with squeaks of ecstasy.

This was truly a powerful position to be in and Teresa knew it. She controlled this woman with her lips and tongue and nothing more. If her mouth was free and she was to order Elizabeth to bark, Elizabeth would’ve surely done so with a gleeful willingness.

Instead, she gave a silent command, telegraphed with her mouth. She ordered Elizabeth to cum with a swift swirl of her tongue, she demanded that she nut with a well-timed suckle, she commanded her to spend her load with a little wiggle of her palate.

And it seemed to work as her girlfriend let out a fatigued squeak, her entire body shuddering with release.

“I’m cumming!” Elizabeth yelped, thrusting pitifully into Teresa’s mouth.

Teresa grunted but kept herself pinned to Elizabeth’s pelvis. She kissed it firmly and allowed her girlfriend’s orgasm to run its course. Not that this took particularly long, a couple seconds at most until she was spent and left panting.

One of the many joys of dating a trans girl.

Teresa drew away, swallowing the mess of fluids that polluted her mouth. She then wiped at her lips with the back of her hand.

“Good girl,” she purred, licking her lips slowly. “Feeling less stressed?”

Elizabeth nodded slowly. “Uh huh.”

“You look less stressed,” Teresa commented.

She leaned over and planted a kiss on Elizabeth’s cheek before moving over an inch and brushing her lips against Elizabeth’s own. They shared in a tender little kiss, a peck of affection. Though Elizabeth was clearly too fatigued for anything more.

“Can’t believe I was letting that stupid website get to me,” Elizabeth murmured. She drew in a breath. “If they don’t want me, we can just do donations and put our shit on Twitter.”

Teresa snorted. “I suppose we could.”

Before Elizabeth could respond her phone vibrated on the bedside table. She glanced at it, then guiltily looked at Teresa, biting her lip.

“Can I…” she began.

Teresa rolled her eyes. “Go ahead babe.”

Elizabeth gave her another kiss, this time on the tip of her nose. She then rolled over and grabbed her phone, pressing a finger to the back of it.

As her screen lit up, she drew in a breath, shifting over to Gmail.

“Yes!” she yelped.

Teresa smirked. “It got approved?”

“It got approved,” Elizabeth replied.

“Congrats babe,” Teresa said, sighing. “I suppose we should start brainstorming what we’re actually going to do for this thing.”

Elizabeth nodded and flipped over to a notepad on her phone, titling it: _‘Porn Ideas.’_

“So…” she started, looking at Teresa.

Teresa cocked a brow. “So?”

“Do you have any ideas?”

Teresa snorted. “Not really? What about you?”

“Not really either,” Elizabeth murmured, looking at her phone before glancing back at Teresa. “This is hard.”

Teresa smirked and tilted her chin towards the screen. “Do you know what’s easier than that?”

“What’s that?” Elizabeth asked.

Teresa reached behind Elizabeth’s ear and started giving her stritches.

“You could eat me out,” she whispered.

Elizabeth purred softly. “That…” She looked at her phone and placed it down on the bed. “That sounds like a really fucking good idea.”

* * *

[Visit my website if you want to find more of my work](https://kimberlyeab.carrd.co/)


	2. Chapter Two

“Okay so imagine this,” Elizabeth said, forming a frame with her fingers. “I’m bound to our bed.”

“Love this, love this,” Teresa teased as she scribbled away at a pad of paper. “So, we’re going to need some handcuffs for that, right?”

Elizabeth nodded. “Then you uh… hm…” She tapped a finger against her lips. “Then you can beat my ass with a cane?”

“With a cane?” Teresa asked, cocking a brow.

“Yeah!”

“Don’t you think that a cane might be a little on the intense side, babe?” Teresa commented, pursing her lips and pointing with her pen. "How about we just use that riding crop we already have? That way we can save ourselves a couple of bucks.”

“But babe we got to be big and showy if we want to make it on OnlyFans,” Elizabeth whined.

Teresa snorted. “Is that so?”

Elizabeth glided over to their computer, quickly hammering away at the keys. She brought up a series of accounts, sliding tab after tab into her Chrome’s bar.

“Look at this,” she instructed, motioning for Teresa to come over.

Teresa did so, looking at the PC.

Elizabeth selected the first account. “Top fraction of a percent and does shibari and a whole bunch of BDSM stuff.”

“Oh, I know him, he’s really cute,” Teresa commented.

Elizabeth nodded and switched over to another account which showed an incredibly hot woman.

“Over the top BDSM stuff,” she explained.

Teresa sighed. “Well babe I think you’re forgetting one pretty crucial factor here.”

“And what would that be?” Elizabeth asked.

Teresa drew up behind her, wrapping her arms around her midsection and giving her a hug. “Those people have enough fans to finance that type of material and also have years of experience that neither of us have.” She gently kissed Elizabeth on the back of her neck. “And as much as I’d love to be some big bad bitch of a dom, who could pull off something like that, I wouldn’t want to hurt you because of a lack of experience.”

Elizabeth sighed and looked off to the side. “That’s a fair point.”

“So maybe we can start with something a bit more reasonable?” Teresa asked, reaching up and gently stroking her cheek. “So, handcuffs, I can do. And maybe a little bit of spanking on top of that. Would that work?”

“And maybe some naughty words?” Elizabeth asked, offering Teresa a pair of pleading eyes.

Teresa smirked and reached a bit higher, grasping a fistful of Elizabeth’s hair. She tugged upon it sharply, eliciting a little squeal from her girlfriend as her head jerked back.

She brushed her lips right against her plaything’s ear, practically snarling as she spoke. “What do you think, you fucking whore.” She grinned. “Did you think I’d let you get away with being a dumb slut and not tell you what a stupid and useless little thing you’ve been?”

“F-fuck,” Elizabeth whispered.

Teresa smirked and let go. She drew away, though only a little bit. “How was that?”

“Good!” Elizabeth yelped, blushing fiercely. “That was really good, babe.”

Teresa grinned, chuckling under her breath. “Still got it.”

“So, bondage, some light impact play, and some dirty talking,” Elizabeth listed off. “I think we could make a pretty good video with that.”

Teresa shrugged, making her way over to the fridge. “Honestly I think we’re being a bit too generous here.”

“Too generous?” Elizabeth asked, looking over her shoulder.

Teresa nodded and grabbed a can of Diet Coke, cracking it open and taking a sip.

“Yeah,” she said. “Like a lot of those bigger accounts can get away with putting a paywall on that kind of content. Us on the other hand? We’ll only be able to get away with charging the monthly fee this early on.”

Elizabeth frowned. “Didn’t really think about that?”

“The nature of trying to build an audience,” Teresa explained. “Be incredibly generous until we can get away with charging for the premium content.”

“Maybe we should start with something easier?” Elizabeth suggested.

Teresa hummed and made her way back over, taking a seat at the table. She ran her finger along the rim of the can.

“What did you have in mind?” she asked.

Elizabeth hummed. “Maybe… we could do like a small nude set together.” She grinned. “We could get some really cute lingerie and do a little striptease or something.”

“That’d be cute,” Teresa commented. “Maybe end it with me giving you another blowjob?”

Elizabeth opened her mouth but the comment died on the tip of her tongue. Instead, she stared blankly ahead, her eyes wide.

Teresa looked at her. “Is something the matter, babe?”

Elizabeth slowly shook her head. “No, no, it’s… it’s nothing. I just…” She chuckled nervously. “I guess I forgot that I’d have to show a whole bunch of people my dick.”

Teresa paused for a moment, wondering why that’d be such a big deal. Then it hit her. Not every trans girl felt comfortable being equipped with this kind of anatomy. And even if they did, sometimes having potentially hundreds of strangers watching could mess with that.

“Oh babe…” Teresa frowned. She reached over and touched her hand. “Do you want to back out? We can totally drop this if…”

Elizabeth sighed. “No, no, I’ll get over it. Just… got to be comfortable with my body, right?”

She flashed a smile that attempted to be reassuring but fell incredibly flat.

Teresa continued to frown but nodded along regardless. “Right.”

“Still, I kind of really want to do a little bit of BDSM,” Elizabeth said. “Might as well enjoy the work we’re doing, right?”

Teresa shrugged. “I suppose we could start off with a bang. We just have to make sure that we taper their expectations afterwards, is all. We want them to know that all the good stuff comes at a premium.”

Elizabeth nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

“How is the Twitter account coming along by the way?” Teresa asked.

Elizabeth beamed and grabbed her phone. “I commissioned an artist to make us this really cute banner. Do you want to see it?”

Before Teresa could reply, Elizabeth held out her phone. On the screen was a very lovely banner of two intimately familiar figures on their hands and knees, leaning over to give one another a kiss on the lips. Both were dressed in lingerie. It was erotic but not so uncouth that it would trip Twitter’s bots and get them shadowbanned.

There was also a name written underneath.

_Sapphics of Saskatoon._

Teresa cocked a brow. “We’re not from Saskatoon.”

“Yeah, but the name is really cute,” Elizabeth said. “Plus, it might act as a decoy if anyone gets pissed and tries to dox us.”

Teresa snorted. “Well, that’s an optimistic outlook you have there.”

“What?” Elizabeth shrugged. “I’d rather be safe than sorry.” She glanced at Teresa. “What do you think?”

“I kind of dig it,” Teresa admitted. “How much did it cost?”

“About one-fifty,” Elizabeth said before wincing. “I know that’s a little on the high side but…”

Teresa held up her hand. “You wanted to make sure the artist got paid well. It’s okay, babe. I’m sure we can make that back within the first month or two of production.”

“I was hoping that we’d be able to make that much back in the first week,” Elizabeth murmured.

Teresa rolled her eyes. “Taper your expectations, Liz. Remember this platform is like ninety percent building an audience and ten percent actually looking hot.” She nodded towards her phone. “When do you want me to boost our joint account?”

“Tonight?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Teresa said, looking back to the notepad full of ideas. “Though we might want to have some content ready.”

Elizabeth beamed. “Then we better get filming!”

* * *

Elizabeth fiddled with the tripod in front of her, extending it before looking through the camera’s lens. She pursed her lips and shook her head, shortening it by a couple inches and trying again.

“How long are you going to keep at this for?” Teresa asked.

Elizabeth hummed. “Until we have the perfect shot?”

“And about how long is that going to take?” Teresa grabbed a cashew from her container, popping it into her mouth. “Because we’re rapidly running out of daylight here, babe.”

“Hush,” Elizabeth murmured. “Don’t interrupt an artist while she’s at work.”

“Why you…” Teresa narrowed her gaze and aggressively sealed her nuts. “I’m going to make you pay for that.”

Elizabeth smirked. “Good, hold onto that annoyance for our performance.”

“I will and your ass is going to pay for it,” Teresa murmured.

She walked over to their dresser, looking at the collection of toys the two of them had selected for this video. There were at least five different things to tan Elizabeth’s ass with, a few things to get her off, and a couple additional accessories that the duo agreed would make things that much hotter.

Teresa picked up a hairbrush, smacking it lightly against the palm of her hand.

_Yeah, this had a good amount of heft to it._

She sighed and looked around the room, seeing all the work Elizabeth had done to put this set together. There were three different cameras, each capturing the room from a different angle.

And the lighting! She had no idea how Elizabeth did it but the way the room was lit didn’t feel like it was done by just the sunlight alone. Yet, after watching her work, it would seem that she had done the impossible.

Finally, Elizabeth made a contented little noise, pulling away from the camera. “And that should be just about perfect.”

“Are we ready to shoot?” Teresa asked.

She reached for the bottom button on her plaid shirt, fiddling with it and popping it open. This wasn’t some striptease, however, as she worked through them with efficiency, undoing them one after another.

“Yeah, we are,” Elizabeth replied. She looked over her shoulder and grinned in a very leery fashion. “Oh, hey there.”

“Hey,” Teresa replied, adding a nice amount of husk to her voice.

Elizabeth got up, reaching for the bottom of her own blouse. Though before she tugged it off, she leaned forwards and gave Teresa a tender little peck on the lips. One which Teresa was more than willing to return.

“So, are you ready to ruin your girlfriend live on camera?” Elizabeth asked.

Teresa smirked. “I mean, I’d be willing to ruin you without the cameras, babe. But if you want the entire world to see you getting off to the idea of being turned into my personal little bitch… I suppose I can oblige.”

Elizabeth’s face lit up and Teresa grinned from ear to ear.

“I can just imagine it now,” Teresa went on, pulling off her bra. “We make it big and have thousands of viewers. Just imagine being on a bus and you notice some cute girl looking at you a bit too intently.” She bit her lip. “Meanwhile, she realizes you’re the t-girl she’s been jilling it to for the last four months.”

“Oh, my gods, Teresa,” Elizabeth whined. “You’re going to get me hard.”

“Awww does it turn you on when I let you know what a filthy little slut you’ve been,” Teresa teased. She stuck out her tongue at her.

Elizabeth blushed such a wonderful shade of red. “Save it for the video!”

“Oh, don’t worry, I could keep this up all day.” Teresa smirked. “Seeing that blush and hearing you squeak is what I live for.”

But she did decide to ease up on her for now.

The two of them continued to strip until they were both completely naked.

Teresa smirked and reached forward, gently cupping her girlfriend’s erection. “Hey! You did get hard.”

“And you’re wet!” Elizabeth rebutted.

Teresa looked between her legs, running a finger along her slick lower lips.

“What can I say…” she began, licking the wetness off of her digit in the most seductive way imaginable. “Seeing a pretty girl naked does that to me.”

Elizabeth's eyes widened. “You’re so fucking gay.”

“Yeah, I am,” Teresa shot back.

She sashayed over to their bed, plopping down on the edge of it. “Come on, let’s film a little introduction video to throw on Twitter.”

Elizabeth nodded and grabbed a Bluetooth controller before joining Teresa on the bed. She leaned against her girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek.

“Got your porn name ready?” Teresa asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

“Then let’s do this,” she said.

Elizabeth brightened and pressed one of the buttons on the remote. A second later, the camera in front of them kicked into gear.

“Hey!” Elizabeth beamed, waving at the camera. “I’m Stacy!”

Teresa smirked. “And I’m the Goddess Rose.”

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked at Teresa who merely gave her a slight nod to prompt her into continuing.

“And we’re trying to get into this whole porn thing,” Elizabeth said. “So, consider following us on Twitter if you want to see two cute lesbians going at it.”

“And one of those cute lesbians has a really hot dick,” Teresa teased, tilting her chin towards Elizabeth’s erection.

Elizabeth blushed. “It’s only kind of hot.”

“It’s extremely hot,” Teresa said, kissing her on the cheek. She then cleared her throat. “Anyways, follow this Twitter if you want to see cute previews and consider joining our OnlyFans if you want to see the really hot stuff that we have in store for you.”

And with that, Elizabeth pressed the button, bringing their video to an end.

Teresa snorted. “Stacy?”

Elizabeth pouted. “I thought it sounded bimbo-ey!” She then stuck her tongue. “Also, that’s rich coming from someone who unironically wants to go by the term, _‘Goddess’_.”

“It’s a smart financial move. First you name yourself Goddess and the next thing you know you have techbro finsubs who are willing to splurge on you.” Teresa shrugged, though promptly paused and held a finger to her lips. “Or well… techsis finsubs who wear programmer socks, considering who we are.”

“We’ll see about that,” Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes.

She then held out the remote.

Teresa looked at it. “Ready for the main event?”

Elizabeth nodded slowly and pressed each of the three buttons in turn. Teresa waited a couple seconds, allowing Elizabeth to look around the room and ensure that everything was running smoothly. When this was done, she gave a small nod.

Teresa kissed Elizabeth forcefully on the mouth, placing a hand upon her cheek. She pressed between her girlfriend’s lip and their tongues met somewhere in the middle. Though, after a brief union, Teresa pushed Elizabeth’s back with her own.

Elizabeth made a surprised little noise but was otherwise an eagerly little plaything. She more than willingly accepted her subservient role.

The hand on Elizabeth’s cheek went around to the back of her head and Teresa grabbed a nice fistful of her hair. She used it as leverage, holding her firmly into the kiss and not allowing her even an inch of freedom to budge. Not that she seemed likely to.

With her other hand, Teresa groped at Elizabeth’s boob and gave it a tender squeeze. This added another pent-up little note of excitement from Liz. Her cock even twitched against Teresa’s belly.

Only then did Teresa draw away, making a show of licking the tip of Elizabeth’s nose.

“Are you ready to be my depraved little whore?” Teresa asked, adding a hint of extra darkness into her tone. Something she assumed the audience would enjoy. “Are you ready to let the entire world see what Stacy is like behind closed doors?”

Elizabeth nodded quickly, her face practically on fire. The poor dear looked one word away from short circuiting.

To give her a moment to recuperate, Teresa drew away, making her way over to the dresser. She knew that this was also in frame for another of the cameras, so she made a show. With a feigned purpose, she examined each of the objects, making sure to show them off to the nearest camera.

“Should we start with punishing you?” she asked, twirling a ruler between her two index fingers. “Or maybe we should see how well trained that tight little hole of yours is?”

She picked up a moderately sized toy, grinning at Elizabeth as she did so.

“I like the sound of that,” Teresa said to herself. “I think shoving this inside of you would be a very good idea. Show everyone how good you are at taking my strap.”

She snapped her fingers and Elizabeth immediately tensed. When she was sure that she had her girlfriend’s attention, she then twirled her finger.

Elizabeth immediately reacted, rolling onto her belly and sticking her ass high into the air.

Teresa made her way over, grabbing a big bottle of lube. She plopped down on the edge of the bed, sitting right next to Elizabeth’s exposed ass.

She smirked like a devil and placed the lube on the quilt. With her hand now free, she drew it back and clapped it down roughly. The smack echoed loudly through the room. It was only dwarfed by the indignant gasp that tore free from Elizabeth’s lips.

“Fuck,” Elizabeth whined. “Not so hard Ter… Rose! That hurt!”

“Nearly made you slip character,” Teresa teased.

She grabbed the lube and poured a generous ration onto two of her fingers. And, just for good measure, she put a large dollop on Elizabeth’s backside.

Elizabeth shivered softly, cooing at the sensation.

Teresa dropped the lube and instead cupped Elizabeth’s rump, spreading it and exposing her tight little hole to one of the cameras. She then pressed the tip of two fingers against Liz’s pucker.

Elizabeth inhaled, shuddering softly. “Cold.”

“Don’t be such a baby,” Teresa teased.

She pressed her fingers inside, slowly pushing them in, all the way to the knuckle.

Being such a good slut, Elizabeth took her with ease. She even made all sorts of adorable little noises which really enhanced the experience.

Teresa pistoned her fingers at a steady pace, spreading the lube around inside of Elizabeth. When her girlfriend felt properly eased in, she drew her fingers back and grabbed the lube again. This time she applied it to three fingers.

When she prodded at Elizabeth with these, there was a bit more resistance. Elizabeth reached forward and gripped the sheets, whimpering softly. Though eventually, her rump gave in and Teresa resumed her advance. Though at a much more hesitant pace.

She pressed her fingers in, inch by inch, all the way to the knuckles. Her girlfriend continued to sing her praise as she was getting fingerbanged, filling the air with all sorts of pleasant little sounds. And honestly, it was music to her ears.

With great care, she explored Elizabeth’s hole, searching for something that was extremely important to their evening. It took a moment but she found it, probing her fingers against an especially receptive bundle of nerves.

Elizabeth gasped loudly, gripping the sheets tightly.

“F-fuck,” she whispered. “Be careful! You’re going to get me hard!”

Teresa smirked. “Aww that would be such a shame, wouldn’t it?” Her smile then turned extremely devious. “Honestly I think you’d look ten times better if your oversized clit was locked up in a cage.” She glanced at the nearest camera. “Maybe our lovely viewers will be kind enough to let us know if that’s something they want to see.”

She pulled her finger back slowly, letting them retreat with a less than lovely sounding belching of fluids. With her hand now free, she used it to spread Elizabeth’s ass apart, looking directly at her cute little hole. Already it was wide open, looking so incredibly eager to be satisfied.

And honestly there was no reason to deny it further. Teresa grabbed the dildo and the bottle of lube, coating the toy in a nice sheen of fluids which she rubbed in until it was liberally coated.

It was a one of those dragon dicks that Bad Dragon sold, covered in all sorts of interesting ridges and grooves. Though the masterpiece of the design was a nice fat knot near the base. And even though it was only a small thing, this thing looked more than capable of sating Elizabeth’s hungry little ass.

Teresa pressed the tip against her rump, applying just a bit of force. Her progress was initially halting, so she applied a little bit more lube and tried again. This seemed to be the solution as she slowly pushed the toy inside.

Every little bump resulted in a small whinny of satisfaction and every little ridge caused her to seize up a bit. They were only a couple inches deep and already Elizabeth was melting against her.

The sounds and sights spurred Teresa on, getting her to press deeper and with a bit more force.

Soon enough they were about halfway down the dildo. At which point, Teresa started to pump it into Elizabeth. Her pace, like everything else about this evening, started gently enough. She drew it back and pushed forwards at a respectable tempo. Though with every passing squeak and moan, she grew a bit more forceful, wanting to get those lovely little noises out of her girlfriend as quickly and often as possible.

“That’s a good girl,” Teresa said. “Moan for your Mistress. Let everyone on the internet know what a depraved little whore you’ve been.”

Elizabeth shuddered. “Yes, Mistress.”

Teresa shivered at that title, biting her lip as she heard it. Those two syllables were such a potent mixture, toying with her mental state. She sighed fondly. A warmth flourished within her loins and soon spread throughout her entire body.

As she glanced between her legs, she noticed that a steady stream of arousal had drained along her inner thighs.

_Fuck, she was really getting into this._

She snapped back to the moment, continuing with her pace. Though she continued to go deeper and faster. It wasn’t long before she was pounding forcefully into Elizabeth’s tight little fuckhole, ruining it for their prospective audience’s enjoyment.

Elizabeth buried her face into the sheet. It was cute, watching her try to stem the tide of her song.

So, Teresa helped her out, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking back on it sharply.

Elizabeth jerked back and gasped indigently. She looked so adorable with a well fucked expression that burned such a wonderful shade of red. A strand of droll clung to her lips, draining downwards.

Her voice was the most beautiful part however. She was huffing and puffing, moaning without restraint or a care for what anyone else could hear.

“Don’t you dare do that again,” Teresa warned, allowing her tone to get quite heated. “I’m ruining you for our audience’s amusement. I won’t just let you muffle your voice like that and ruin their experience.”

Elizabeth whined.

Teresa growled. “Apologize to them.”

To make her point clear, she slammed the toy deep into Elizabeth’s needy little hole. The knot, which was usually a challenge, popped in quite forcefully.

Elizabeth gasped, a mixture of pain and pleasure flashing across her complexion.

“I’m sorry, Miss…” She groaned, trying to search for the right name. “Alice?”

Teresa smirked and drew her hand back. “It’s Rose, you braindead bimbo.”

She slapped her hand down, hard, clapping it against Elizabeth’s backside. Which of course gave her another wonderful note to play with as Elizabeth yelped loudly, quivering from the blow.

With her slut now properly stuffed, she drew away from the bed and looked towards one of the cameras. She winked at it and placed a hand between her legs, rubbing at her drenched cunt.

“The things I do for you perverts,” she teased.

She went over to the dresser, humming as she examined the various toys they had to play with. While she did make a show of things, it wasn’t an especially hard choice to make as she selected a simple hairbrush.

“How do you feel about going old school?” Teresa asked.

Elizabeth rolled onto her side to get a better look. Though as she did so, her cock sprung forth and pressed tight against her belly. It looked painfully hard. There was also a strand of nearly translucent pre which clung to the tip and had left a nice little stain upon the sheets.

“I like the hairbrush,” she said.

There was a dopey quality to her voice that made Teresa smile. It was a voice she was very familiar with when it came to their more intimate encounters.

Teresa clapped the hardened and polished wood against her palm before returning to the bed. She sat on the edge, spreading her legs slightly.

“Over my knees,” she instructed.

Elizabeth nodded and slid over, bending herself across Teresa’s lap. Her face warmed further as she took this new position.

It was a bit of an awkward posture to maintain, considering that Elizabeth was easily six inches taller than her girlfriend. Still, it was functional.

Teresa rested the hairbrush against Elizabeth’s backside. She stroked her flesh in tight little circles, smirking to herself as she did so.

“Here’s how this is going to work,” Teresa explained. “I am going to beat your ass and I want you to count every single blow.”

Elizabeth nodded. “Yes, Mistress Rose.”

Teresa smirked. “And for every fifth blow I want you to be a good slut and thank me. Do you understand?”

Another nod.

“Then let’s get started,” she said.

She drew back the hairbrush, hovering it high above Elizabeth’s rump.

Teresa could feel the way her girlfriend tensed at the promise of this brush crashing down. It was an adorable little reaction. The brush lingered there, drawing out the moment and feeding into that anticipation with quite sinister efficiency.

Then, just as she seemed on the brink of relaxing, Teresa sent it crashing down with a considerable amount of force.

The hard material clapped loudly against Elizabeth’s ass, causing the sound to pulse throughout the room. It was soon followed by a loud yelp as Elizabeth barked with legitimate pain.

“One,” she whimpered, balling her hands into fists.

Teresa nodded and drew her hand back. Though to a more modest distance, this time. After all, she didn’t want to actually ruin her girlfriend quite yet. Where was the fun in only lasting a couple of lashes?

She clapped it down again, sending out a decent ripple of impact.

Elizabeth whimpered but her voice didn’t break.

“Two.”

Teresa nodded and drew back. The next few blows were of a similar intensity, though they came one after another without pause.

Elizabeth counted dutiful, shooting off the digits until she reached five.

“Five,” she whispered. “Thank you, Mistress Rose.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Teresa teased. She flipped the hairbrush over and ran it through Elizabeth’s hair. “I’m always a fan of correcting problematic toys like yourself.”

Elizabeth cooed at the affection though it came to an abrupt end as Teresa returned the hairbrush to its more dangerous orientation.

Teresa drew it back and slammed it down roughly. The sound of it impacting was like a small explosion. And like all explosions, it was almost immediately followed by the shockwave of Elizabeth barking with another tortured note of legitimate pain.

“Six!” Elizabeth yelped, grimacing. “S-six.”

Teresa smirked. She could feel Elizabeth’s erection against her leg. It quivered at the strike, adding a fresh dribble of fluids.

“You’re soaking wet,” she teased.

Instead of striking Elizabeth again, she grabbed the base of the dildo. She didn’t draw it back but instead twisted it left and right, allowing her pet to feel all of those lovely little grooves inside of her. And it seemed to work as she moaned her praise without restraint.

Though this gift was given with the hairbrush hanging there. It was like a Sword of Damocles, ready to drop at any second.

Elizabeth shuddered, some of the tension leaving her body.

And that’s when Teresa struck. She slammed the hairbrush down, twice in quick succession. The blows clearly caught Elizabeth off guard as she squirmed with such vigour. This forced Teresa to hold her steady, lest she fall off her knee.

“Seven, eight,” Elizabeth whimpered. She hiccupped and offered a tired smile. “You cruel motherfucker.”

“I’m only cruel because you like it so much, you depraved masochist,” Teresa shot back.

She twirled the hairbrush before resting it against Elizabeth’s rump. “Do you think you can handle two more?”

Elizabeth nodded slowly. “I can handle way more than that and you know it.”

“I know but I still want to do other stuff to you and I don’t know how much storage you have on those memory cards,” Teresa shot back.

Before Elizabeth could respond, Teresa drew back the hairbrush and clapped it firmly against her rump. The blow was one of the harder ones and even more sadistically, Teresa immediately followed it up with a second, leaving behind such a wonderful pair of marks.

By this point, Elizabeth’s entire backside was coloured such a lovely shade of pink.

“Nine,” Elizabeth whispered, drawing in a shaky breath. “And ten.”

Teresa smirked. “Did you…”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Elizabeth added, offering a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I must’ve been in the zone.”

“Perfectly understandable, babe,” Teresa teased, stroking her hair.

She tossed the hairbrush onto the bed before drumming her fingers against Elizabeth’s well-tanned hide.

“Are you ready to get off?” she asked.

Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded. “I think so.”

She shuffled off of Teresa’s lap and laid down on her back. She flushed and looked at the nearest camera. Her erection was still strong, pressed tight against her belly. Her tummy glistened with a slight sheen of depraved arousal.

Teresa made her way over to the dresser, grabbing the wireless massager that sat upon it. She smirked and flicked it on, hiding it from Elizabeth but allowing her to hear the sweet sweet sounds of the vibrations that rumbled forth.

Elizabeth bit her lip, wiggling in anticipation.

“I guess you have been a pretty good girl tonight,” Teresa said.

She turned and came over to the bed, taking a seat at Elizabeth’s side. “But I still expect you to follow your rules.”

“What rules?” Elizabeth asked, looking so wonderfully confused.

Teresa pursed her lips. “When you get really close to cumming, I want you to hold off and ask me for permission. You know, like we usually do?”

Elizabeth continued to look confused. But then realization dawned on her as she slowly nodded and played her part. “Yeah, I’ll totally do that.” She blinked. “Like I… I always do!”

Teresa drew the wand towards Elizabeth’s dick, pressing the tip against her shaft. The vibrations immediately made Elizabeth tense, a wonderful note flittering from her parted lips.

Elizabeth’s back arched slightly and she started to quiver. She looked so adorable, hovering there in some wonderfully pent-up state.

“Gods you look so adorable right now,” Teresa teased. She drew the wand lower, moving it at a leisurely pace. “I love getting you like this. All pent-up and needy. It’s an adorable look, in all honesty. Bet you can’t even think straight.”

As if to prove her point, an adorable little string of syllables jerked free from Elizabeth’s mouth. It was like someone had taken her voice box, strapped it to a keyboard, and hammered away with reckless abandon.

It was the very definition of bottomhood.

Teresa drew the wand down to Elizabeth’s balls, holding it there. Her cock vibrated, sending pre spitting in every direction.

“Gods, you seem close,” she teased. “Are you?”

Elizabeth nodded swiftly.

“Tsk, tsk, such a troublesome little thing,” Teresa chastised. Though her tone bore no real bite. “You waste my gifts far too eagerly, dear. You know that, right? If I were a cruel Mistress, I’d order you to endure hours of this. So be thankful that I don’t care how willingly you waste my orgasms.”

She did however draw the wand away. As expected, Elizabeth whined and started to thrust up feebly into the air. It really was such an adorably desperate gesture for such an adorably desperate slut.

“You’re pathetic,” Teresa said, still bearing no real hostility in her tone. “All you can think about right now is getting off, isn’t that right?”

Elizabeth nodded, whimpering and not using her people words.

Teresa sighed. “Well, I suppose I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

She turned the wand up to a slightly higher setting, placing it against Elizabeth’s shaft. Once more it started to vibrate, pulsing with such satisfying energy.

Elizabeth wasn’t going to hold out much longer. She was so impossibly tense and her cute little tummy stiffened as if trying to starve off the inevitable. But that’s the thing about the inevitable… it’s inevitable.

Finally, after only a few more seconds of stimulation, she gasped.

She thrust up forcefully into the air, letting out an inhumane note of pleasure and lust. Her body unleashed a single strand of nearly translucent liquid which erupted from the tip of her cock. It shot a mere inch into the air before falling and landing upon her already messy stomach.

Elizabeth then thudded back against the sheets. She was panting and bore a dopey little smile that told Teresa that she’d done a very good job.

“Wow,” she whispered.

Teresa smirked and drew away, giving the cameras a moment to milk in how absolutely depraved Elizabeth looked from every possible angle.

“How was that?” she asked.

Elizabeth nodded slowly. “Fuck…”

“Good fuck or…” Teresa began.

“Fuck,” Elizabeth repeated.

“Did I do that thing where I pushed you so far that all you can do is repeat the same word over and over again?” Teresa asked. “You know, that bottom thing?”

Elizabeth blinked and looked at her. “Fuck?”

Teresa snickered and grabbed the remote for their cameras, turning them off. She then went towards the dresser, placing the wand on top of it. It would have to be cleaned before they went to bed.

Meanwhile, she had a very well-used submissive to attend to.

She returned to the bed, circling around it and climbing in. She positioned herself behind Elizabeth.

“Still fucked silly?” she asked.

“Fuck,” Elizabeth whispered.

Teresa snorted. “Really?”

Elizabeth shook her head. “Nah, just fucking with you.” She sighed. “Gods, that was really good babe.”

“I couldn’t ask for a better girl to share the camera with. You did great,” Teresa commented.

Elizabeth looked at the cameras. “We should…”

“Stay in bed and cuddle for a little while longer,” Teresa finished, placing a hand on her hip. “Just because we did that for the internet doesn’t mean we get to skip out on all the aftercare.”

Elizabeth nodded slowly. “Do you think it’s going to sell well?”

Teresa shrugged. “I have no idea. I think we’ll have a better idea when we go live with our joint Twitter account tonight.”

“I hope this goes well,” Elizabeth whispered.

Teresa nodded and planted a tender kiss upon the back of her neck. “I have a good feeling about it.”

“You do?” Elizabeth asked.

“I mean that was extremely fucking hot babe,” Teresa commented. “Maybe we won’t make it big out of the gate but I have a feeling that we’re going to make some ripples after we publish enough content.” She nibbled at her ear. “Just have faith, okay?”

Elizabeth nodded slowly. “I will.”

* * *

* * *

[Visit my website if you want to find more of my work](https://kimberlyeab.carrd.co/) (Plus Twitter and Discord!)

Also many thanks to Undome Tinwe for providing some proofing for this chapter!


End file.
